Recently, services using location information indicating a geographical location of a radio terminal (hereinafter abbreviated as “radio terminal location information” as needed) have been provided.
As the services become widely available, the 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) as a standardization organization for radio communication system promotes standardization of the positioning technique for acquiring radio terminal location information (see Non-patent Document 1).
The positioning technique includes a type where a radio terminal acquires location information by itself and a type where a location information server provided on a network side acquires location information. Here, the location information server is sometimes referred to as an E-SMLC (Evolved Serving Mobile Location Centre).